Never Forget Me
This is a fanfic about the battle where Crane died. It is written in Pheasant's perspective. I hope you like it! ~Jaguar *NOTE* This fanfiction cannot be reproduced or rewritten in any way. Please do not edit it without my permission. I never liked fighting. Or wars. It seemed kind of pointless, fighting and wounding a dragon fighting for the same cause you were. I had never been in a battle, Reed always knew to stay away from them. But when Reed got a message from the queen about the battle we were supposed to fight in, it felt like a boulder had just fell on me, squeezing out all of my fears and worries into reality. "What! We can't fight out there! Someone will get killed, I know it!" Sora looked like she was going to cry, and Marsh was pacing around shaking his head. I knew Reed was trying to stay calm, but his face was etched with worry. "It'll be okay, Pheas. It's only one battle." Crane said from behind me. She smiled at me, and brushed her wing with mine. "Oh Crane, if only I could be as brave as you." I thought. "It's getting dark. We should sleep." Reed said, changing the subject. We all nodded, and flopped into a heap of brown scales and horns. But I couldn't sleep that night. I gazed up at the twinkling stars, and quietly dislodged myself from the pile. I pulled out my favorite scroll, The Dragonet Prophecy, from my pouch and rolled it open. ''Five dragons to hatch on brightest night. Five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming. ''"''I wonder when they will stop the war. It says only two more years. Maybe-''" Pheasant?" A small whisper broke me out of my thoughts. I spun around to meet pale amber eyes. "Shhh, Umber, go back to sleep." I whispered back. Wind rustled the branches above us, and Umber shook his head. "I heard you get up. Are you okay?" He asked. "Well, it's just I don't really want to fight. I'm worried." "We have Reed and Crane to protect us. It will be fine if they're with us." Umber assured me. He brushed his wings with mine. "I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning." "Good night, Pheasant." I did eventually fall asleep. Today was the day. The horrible, dreaded day where we had to fight Blaze's army. A line of MudWings and a few SkyWings were facing a line of IceWings. They had silvery wisps of frostbreath spiraling out of their mouths as the main generals started the battle. It happened so suddenly. Brown scales clashed with pale blue and white, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver streak leaping at me. I shot a blast of fire at his snout, and kicked his underbelly. He breathed some frostbreath at me, but it missed and froze the edge of my wing. "NOOO!" I heard Sora's voice shout in the distance, and I hit my opponent with my tail, enough to scamper away. But then I saw her. Crane was lying on the ground, clutching her chest. The IceWing that had wounded her grinned a malevolent, wicked grin that still haunts me to this day. "Retreat! Retreat!" The few IceWings threw off their attackers and flew away northwest. We had won. I hurtled over to Crane, and so did my other siblings. "Crane, no..." I cried, choking with sobs. "It's okay...go on without me. Never forget me...we'll find each other one day. Promise..." A single tear leaked out of her eye, and she went still. I let my tears pour out onto her, and my siblings wept with me. Even as we flew away, my tears still flooded out. I looked up to the stars, now shining in the approaching darkness. "I'll never forget you, Crane. I promise." I whispered to the night. And I never have forgotten, and I never will. Category:Fanfictions